The Eternal Flame
by TheAlluringDarkness
Summary: Aro finds his mate during the confrontation with the Cullen's. Despite the connection they both feel she has no desire to be the mate of a vampire king but how will she react when she is forced into his world?
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the characters from Twilight. I do own the character Peyton Pierce.

* * *

**Peyton POV...**

It was late in the afternoon and the sun stayed hidden beneath the clouds. The snow covered the ground as snowflakes fell from the sky.

The ground crunched below my feet as I walked out of the general store with bags of groceries. As I made my way towards my vehicle I noticed a group of pale-skinned men and women standing in the parking lot.

I wondered why they were trying not to get out of this terrible weather. I took in their deathly pale skin and golden eyes making me wonder how they could be so in-humanly beautiful.

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into something cold and hard. I looked up to see a blonde young man standing before me.

I gave him a polite smile. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to run into you."

He nodded. "It is quite alright. I'm Edward, you must be new here for I have not seen you in town before."

Looking past him I saw a woman watching us curiously before I turned my attention back to Edward. "Yes, I just moved here a few weeks ago to help my mom get her life back together."

He gave me smile. "Welcome to Forks, Washington Miss?"

I smiled shyly. "Peyton, it is nice to meet you Edward. Please excuse me but I must be getting home my mom will start to wonder where I am."

Walking past him I made my way towards my car placing the bags of groceries in the back seat. After starting the engine and driving out of the parking lot I noticed that Edward was now standing with the pale faced men and women.

What had me curious was the fact that they were watching me drive away with a intent look on their faces. I shook my head and continued on my way.

It took me several minuets to reach the driveway. Parking my car I climbed out and carried the groceries inside the house immediately noticing that my mother was passed out on the couch with a empty beer bottle in her hand.

Letting out a sigh I began to put the food away which only took a moment. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, turning on the TV I laid down on my bed and began watching one of my favorite TV shows.

Feeling relieved that my mother was not awake I knew that the beer bottle she had drank will keep her past out for a few hours.

With this knowledge I was happy to have some peace and quite for at least a little while before I had to hear my mother crying over her dead husband.

Ever since my father died she had been a nervous wreck, in her grief she turned to alcohol hoping to numb her pain. When she was not drinking she worked herself to death at her job, it was only at night did she show any emotion by crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Edward POV...**

After watching Peyton leave I turned to Bella who had a curious look on her face. "Who was that woman you were talking to."

I smiled hope rising up inside me. ""Her name is Peyton, and she is the future mate of a volturi king."

Bella's eyes went wide. "Are you sure Edward?"

I nodded. "Yes, Alice had seen her in a vision side my side with her mate as a their queen."

Carlisle had a look of surprise on his face. "Who is her intended mate?"

I looked at my family. "Aro."

Everyone gasped looking around at each other. Esme looked worried. "Are you sure of this my son?"

I sighed. "I am positive, Alice sent me word after making sure what she saw was the truth. This could work to our advantage."

Rosalie raised a eyebrow. "How so?"

I looked at each one of them. "We bring her with us to confront the Volturi, with her there Aro would surly keep a fight from happening."

Esme shook her head. "We cannot bring her into harms way, they would kill her."

I sighed. "I highly doubt that would happen. Aro has been alone for so long and from his thoughts he deeply desires to have a mate and someone to love. When he takes notice of her he would want to protect her and not cause her any distress."

Rosalie glared at me. "How do you know that this will work, how can you be sure that Aro does not want to spend the rest of his existence alone?"

I returned her glare. "You and I both know that it is not true. Every vampire longs for a mate."

Carlisle interrupted us. "Son, you should go and retrieve her. I just hope that you are right, I would hate to have her life come to a end so soon."

Quickly leaving them I followed the human's scent taking notice that she did not live far from town. When I reached where her scent had led me I climbed up the window. I quickly moved inside thankful that her eyes were closed resting peacefully.

I cautiously approached her gently shaking her wanting her to know that I was there. When she did I covered her mouth with my hand silencing her scream. I mouthed "I am sorry." before knocking her out. Gently picking her up in my arms I jumped out of the window knowing that would have been more difficult if she was awake.

I flitted through the forest before arriving back at the house, I walked inside taking her upstairs to the spare bedroom. I heard Carlisle explaining to the witnesses of the situation.

While placing her on the bed Bella quietly entered the room. "Are we doing the right thing Edward?"

I nodded. "Yes, you and I both know the joy of finding your mate."

She sighed as we looked down at the human before us feeling great relief that we had found our salvation. The salvation that would keep myself and family safe and the others that chose to stand beside us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peyton's POV..**

Waking up several hours later I noticed that I was resting inside a tent while the blizzard swept through the area. I shivered against the cold while wrapping the blanket tighter around me.

I looked up in fear when a woman who looked like she was around the age of seventeen or eighteen walked inside. She gave me a pleasant smile. "Hello, I'm Bella. It is nice to meet you, I am sure you have a lot of questions on why you are here."

As much as I wanted to escape I was somewhat curious and wanted some answers. Slightly turning her body around looking towards the entrance of the tent I noticed someone walking towards us.

Edward made his way inside and approached me. "Hello Peyton, I am sure you have a lot of questions."

I nodded. "I just want to go home."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that is impossible for you to do so. We believe you are the mate of a volturi king."

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Edward continued. "We are vampires and the volturi are a powerful coven that rule over us. They believe we have committed a crime. Your presence may keep a fight from happening.

I shook my head. "Vampires don't exist."

He sighed. "I assure you that mythical creatures are very much real as you are."

Tears formed in my eyes as everything began to sink in, I was going to be forced to become the mate of someone I did not know. I buried my face into the pillow and cried feeling overwhelmed of the situation that has been forced on me.

I took some comfort of the cold fingers that gently smoothed my hair. I did not know how long I cried when I was blessed with the peace of darkness,

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I was dressed in black skinny jeans with a red blouse along with the a jacket to keep me warm. As I stood in the center of vampire, I barley saw that dark cloaked figures coming our way.

The closer they got the more afraid I became, once they came to a stop they pulled their dark hoods away from their faces.

As as the silence continued on the silk blonde haired man stepped forward. His voice echoed as he spoke. "Aro let us discuss things as we use to in a civilized manner."

Aro who I noticed had long raven black hair tilted his head to the side. "Fair words Carlisle considering the army you assembled against us." It was then I noticed a pack of wolves standing among us, I wondered when they joined us.

Carlisle shook his head. "I can promise you that was not my intent. No law has been broken."

Another spoke who was standing next to Aro had a angry look on his face. "We see the child, do not treat us as fools."

Carlisle yelled out above the others. "She is not immortal, for you could look see the flesh of human blood in her cheeks."

The angry one glared at him. "You speak lies!"

Aro held up his hand. "I will collect every facet of the truth from someone more central to the story." He paused for a moment. "Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate." He held out his hand. "I assume you were involved."

Edward looked at Bella before giving me a tortured look. As he walked away Bella moved the child closer to the wolf standing beside her.

Aro took his hand and I wondered what they were discussing until his gaze moved towards us. "I like to meet her."

Edward shifted his gaze silently telling Bella to bring forth the child. She held the young girl's hand as she moved towards them along with the wolf following close behind her. She stopped looking at someone and a tall bulky man stepped forward but she remained where she stood.

Whoever the man was he gently took my arm and pulled me away from the others. I was being forced to move towards the volturi which sparked uneasiness inside me.

* * *

**Aro POV...**

As Bella led the child our way with her two members of the coven, it was then I saw the mortal walking among them. She was the woman in Edwards thoughts, he had found my mate and had brought her to me.

Feeling overjoyed with the love that flowed through me, as she drew closer the more I had to force myself to keep from taking the mortal into my arms.

I had spent three thousand years alone wondering if I would ever find love despite the fact I was married to Sulpicia. Though we were not mates we had respect and a close friendship, now I have found my true mate and I deeply loved her.

Turning my attention to the newborn I slightly gave her a smirk. "Ahh, young Bella. Immortality becomes you." I looked down at the child and let out a gleeful laugh. "I hear her strange heart!"

The child without fear walked closer to me. "Hello Aro." Kneeling down to her level I held out my hand to her, she ignored my offer and placed her hand on my cheek. I became enchanted with what she shown me. "Magnifico!"

As Bella moved the child away my gaze fell on the mortal beside her. Holding out my hand to her I frowned when she backed away. It caused me great distress to know that she feared me. "May I have your hand dear one?"

She hesitated before placing her hand in mine allowing me to read her thoughts. "What is your name young lady?"

She looked down. "Peyton."

I grew angry when I saw that Edward had brought harm upon my mate as I looked further into her thoughts. I growled as I crouched down before him pulling her behind me. "You brought harm to my mate!"

Caius looked horrified. "Brother, what is the meaning of this?"

Bella snarled at me ready to attack if I tried to bring harm to him. I was ready to grab hold of him when my mate cried out. "Stop!"

Peyton maneuvered herself between Edward and I with a pleading look on her face. "If being a heartless ruler over the vampire race is your gift then that is your curse, but I want no one dying for me!"

Gasp and horrified looks came her way from the guard, no one dared to speak to me like that unless they had a death wish.

Caius stepped forward. "We need to get back to the matter at hand."

I nodded. "The child is half mortal and half immortal! Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

Caius sneered. "Impossible."

I glared at him. "Do you think they fooled me brother?"

Edward and Bella quickly made their way from us as the wolf nudged her away. My mate seemed hesitant to leave but followed them regardless.

While Caius called Irina forward I barley paid attention to what was taking place. My thoughts remained on my mate who watched the scene before her with a worried expression on her face.

After following her execution the Denali's made a attempt to attack us but was stopped by Edward. When he looked my way I signaled Jane to use her gift on him.

When I noticed that her ability was no longer working I knew that Bella was using her shield against us. Alec tired to use his gift but I raised my hand to stop him.

After making the speech to the others that the child could still be dangerous Alice appeared with her mate Jasper. I was curious to see what evidence she had found, after signaling the guards to let her pass I took her hand.

Looking at the vision she showed me I saw my own death along with the rest of my coven. My mate was killed by the Romanians draining the blood from her body until she took her last breath.

Letting go of her hand Alice assembled the last of the witnesses, I quickly came to terms that the child was no threat to our kind. As we prepared to leave I looked towards my guard silently ordering them to bring my mate to me.

The Cullen's and their witnesses made no attempt to stop them as they dragged her away from them. Once they brought her to me I securely wrapped my arms around her forcing her to come with me and my coven.

Tears fell down her cheeks as I dragged her kicking and screaming feeling my dead heart break at the thought of her heartache and distress.


End file.
